


Winwin in Demand (Currently Closed)

by allnonchalant (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prompt Fic, Romance, winwin-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allnonchalant
Summary: Just somewhere I can post drabbles, requests when I take them, and stories.





	1. Winwin in Demand

***Requests will remain closed even after I have completed the ones that are listed. They will be indefinitely closed, so I don't know when I'll open them back up. I will still continue to post on here after I finish with the current requests. This is why the sentences have a line through them. Even though requests are closed you can still leave prompts or suggestions for drabbles and the possibility that it may be turned into a full story, but no guarantees.**

 

As I've said in the description, **I'm taking prompts and suggestions, not necessarily requests.** I currently have a fic that I'm working on, but lately, I've felt uninspired and stuck. I'm thinking that doing this project, as you can call this, might be useful in sparking my brain, hopefully anyway. On top of that, I often find myself with nothing to do, which then gives me the urge to write, but I don't always have an idea of what to write. Also, I'd like to improve as a writer.

 

** A few things I should establish, along with how to go about leaving a prompt or suggestion: **

~~As you can most likely gather from the title and tags, this will be Winwin-centric.~~

~~Sometimes I'll write my own things, like if I think of something, but it's not really a finished idea, I'll probably post it on here as a drabble and in the future, I may come back to it and turn it into a finished story.~~

~~I'll, for the most part, be willing to write different sorts of things but just know that if what you suggest involves smut, I might not get around to posting it as quickly as something that is G-rated. Reason being is that I'm still new to writing smut, so it takes me longer to write that sort of thing, but don't let that discourage you from leaving a prompt that involves it. My writing can benefit from it.~~

~~Two more things that tie in with smut, I only write bottom Winwin, so I apologize if you wanted otherwise. Also, I will not be writing smut that involves~~ Haechan ~~or Mark, one,~~ Haechan ~~is underage, two, I don't feel comfortable writing smut that includes Mark either.~~

~~Sometimes I may combine suggestions or prompts if I think they'd fit together.~~

~~You can leave a prompt or suggestion in the comments, I also have a Tumblr where you can leave asks if you're more comfortable talking~~ on ~~there. It's the same as my username on here,~~ allnonchalant ~~, or the link https://allnonchalant.tumblr.com/~~

~~In your comment, state pairing, or if you don't care who he's paired with, just say so~~

~~State the rating and whether it's angst, fluff, etc. In typical prompt fashion.~~

~~Some of these may be short, some long, it depends on the amount of creativity the prompt or suggestion stimulates. The length of these stories can honestly range from any length, from drabble to possibly an actual stand-alone story.~~

~~Also, if you leave a prompt, you can include a quote or something you'd like to be said in the fic. I think it'd be interesting to write something of that sort. You could also suggest something based~~ off ~~a song.~~

~~One last thing I'd like to note, the story doesn't necessarily have to be in Winwin's POV, it sometimes may be written in the POV of the other character, it depends on what is suggested.~~

~~I don't know how successful this is going to be, but don't hesitate to leave a suggestion or prompt. It can, for the most part, be anything, a cliche, such as the popular jock and nerd, etc. I have stories you can read through if you wish to get a feel for my writing, you don't have to read them, I don't want to make it seem like I'm begging for views, kudos, or comments. I just don't want someone to leave a prompt or suggestion and then I write it and they think it was shit. I'd like people to know beforehand. But like I said, if you don't care, you don't care and that's perfectly fine. *I have a drabble posted now, so this no longer applies.~~

~~So, leave prompts or suggestions, and I might just write it.~~

~~*I just want to apologize, this is kind of lengthy, but I just want things to be clear. Hopefully, there is no misunderstanding, if there is, don't hesitate to ask.~~

~~One more thing I should note, just because they're in that order, does not necessarily mean I'll post them in that sequence. Reasons are that some are going to be longer than the other, depending on the rating or difficulty I run into. More than likely, I'll be working on two or more at the same time and one is bound to be finished first.~~

**Stories suggested/prompts**

~~Too Close (Yuwin; M)~~ 5196 words

 ~~These Complications (Jaewin; M)~~ 3654 words

 ~~Getting Back to the Basics (Yuwin)~~  4673 words

 ~~Keep Tugging on My Heartstrings (Johnwin)~~ 2010 words

 _Playing it Up for Your Attention (Dowin)_ WIP/Incomplete

 _Bonding is Key (Johnwin)_ WIP/Incomplete

 _Falling Doesn't Always Have a Soft Landing (Dowin; rating is not concrete yet)_ WIP/Incomplete

 ~~Sick of Losing Soulmates (AllWin)~~ 396 words

 ~~Just So You Know (AllWin)~~ 344 words

 ~~Champagne Clouds (Dowin)~~ 547 words


	2. Sick of Losing Soulmates (Allwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winwin can't help but love from afar, scared of the repercussions that may occur if he confesses. So he chooses to live in a state of pining and want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you listen to a song and really like it, but you forget about it amongst other songs you come to enjoy? That's how this drabble came to be. The song is Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark and I recently rediscovered it in a sense. It played as I listened to music and I felt the urge to write something sort of inspired from it. I may continue this in the future like possibly write a finished fic for each member. I don't know, I don't want to say I will, but I may.

Small brown doe eyes watched the scene unfolding before him in mild interest, attention more focused on the thoughts that ran through his head. If anyone was paying any mind to him, they’d think he was on his phone, playing one of the many stupid games he raved about, but that wasn’t the case. Strands of auburn covered his eyes, allowing him to hide the fact he was staring at the mirror, or more so, the reflection of the person who sat in front of it. 

Winwin’s gaze quickly turned down, heart rate speeding up when the male’s eyes turned to look at him. A lump formed in his throat when he wouldn’t stop looking as if he was waiting for him to look up. He swallowed, finding enough bravery to raise his head, eyes meeting. The copper haired boy could feel his cheeks heat up at shiny pearled whites flashing at him, forming a beautiful smile that left him in a daze, stomach filled with butterflies. Winwin almost smiled back, jumping when the phone yelled at him, game informing him he died. But it was worth it when he heard the other laugh at him, hairstylists scolding the male for moving around.

He looked down at the phone, a prominent grin on his face, but it didn’t last long.

The door swung open, indicating someone else had entered the room, footsteps leading up to the other, stealing his attention away from Winwin. The loud ringing of his laugh filled the room, finding amusement in some stupid joke he was told.

His mouth went dry, trying hard to not pout like a child who just had his toy taken from him, stomping in anger and begging for it back.

Jealousy.

An emotion he didn’t have the right to feel. It didn’t matter how many sleepless nights he spent thinking of him, how many nights he spent hoping his feelings were returned, how many nights he spent dreaming they were somewhere far away with the promise of eternity, only to wake up and be faced with reality. None of it mattered in the end because hoping and wishing does not get you anywhere, only action did. And he was coward, too scared to do anything, too scared of possible rejection.

Maybe tomorrow those feelings would go away, replaced with normalcy, with things that made sense and were proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this drabble was originally going to turn out was different. It was going to be an actual member, namely Taeyong, and I was going to include a scene where the thought pink pink pink went through Winwin's head, but as I wrote it I decided to leave it open to the reader.
> 
> Also, thought I'd post this just to add some content, it's nothing big. I am currently working on two of the requests on the list. Hopefully, I have one of them up tomorrow.


	3. Keep Tugging on My Heartstrings (Johnwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard not to like Winwin, even harder not to fall for him. Especially when your witness first-hand to the adorableness that comes naturally. It's hard, really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this story, it's not something I've really written before, but I hope you all enjoy it, especially the one who requested it, Little_flower.
> 
> I apologize if there are any mistakes, more than likely there are some.

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat, resisting the urge to coo at the sight of a sleepy Winwin, head falling to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Slight envy ran through his veins, wishing it was his shoulder that cradled the copper haired male’s cranium, to feel the soft strands on his neck. The youngers eyes kept closing only to open, blinking in an attempt to stay awake.

His small crush and adoration for the younger male were something that developed over time. The more and more he observed Winwin, the more space he took up in his heart and mind. Johnny would think of the willowy framed boy often, regardless of what he was doing, But during the night was when his imagination would run wild, thinking of different scenarios involving Winwin. His favorite one to think of involved his home state, Illinois. He’d show him around Chicago, take him to the places he loved to visit, tell him the history behind them and why he enjoyed them so much. Winwin would fall in love with the places. And Johnny would come to love them more because he was able to share them with the sweet boy. Then, they’d walk a cute little dog through Oz Park, taking a seat under a tree near the scarecrow monument, watching as the dog ran around and played. He’d lay his head on Winwin’s lap, loving the sensation of long fingers combing through his hair, massaging his scalp. And they’d kiss, they’d kiss _a lot_ because it’d be a shame not to.

Johnny was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a loud shriek, it was Haechan. He was screaming because of the horror movie they chose to watch for the night. While the other members complained, including Winwin who whined, pink plush lips forming a child-like pout, he thanked the youngest in his head. The yell had woken the Chinese male, jumping back in surprise, head no longer pressed against Jaehyun’s shoulder, instead finding comfort in Johnny’s. Some of the members scolded Haechan, threatening to shove a sock in his mouth.

He could feel vibrations on his side, Winwin was giggling, the sound muffled by a hard shoulder. Johnny smiled, lowering a hand to squeeze the younger’s knee, grabbing his attention. He whispered, not wanting to disrupt everyone else. “Sleepy?”

Winwin nodded, letting out a yawn as if he was waiting for someone to ask him. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. I was helping Taeil with some of the dance moves.”

“Ah, I see. You should go to sleep, you’re practically falling asleep.”

The auburn haired boy was about to deny it, to claim he was perfectly fine and could get through the movie, until Doyoung butted in, scolding him for staying up and when he came in late last night. Johnny chuckled when Winwin stood up to go to bed, mumbling some words under his breath. He already missed the heat of his body next to him.

“Are you sure this right? It doesn’t seem right…it doesn’t even look like how it’s supposed to…”

Johnny walked into the kitchen, not expecting to be met with the mess of flour and batter everywhere, some even on the ceiling. There were several ugly looking cakes on the counter, obvious failed attempts. “Uh, what are you guys doing?”

Jaehyun huffed, shoving another cake off to the side. “We’re trying to make a cake, but the ones we've made so far haven't turned out right.”

He leaned over Winwin, watching as he began to mix more batter. “Why are you guys making a cake in the first place.” Johnny almost choked on some saliva, not realizing how close they were, moving away to create some distance when Winwin turned to look at him, noses almost touching.

The younger looked unfazed from the action, at least there was a lack of evidence that said otherwise. “It was my idea. It’s our managers birthday and I thought it’d be nice to make him a cake.”

Johnny felt his heart swell when he heard those words, smiling at how kind the shorter male was. Winwin looked so determined with what he was doing, even if all he was doing with mixing the ingredients together. “I’m kind of jealous, you’ve never made me a cake before.” He was teasing, not expecting any sort of response.

“I’ll make you a cake for your birthday next year. It’ll be the best cake ever.” Winwin was looking at him, smiling before he took the whisk out, running his finger along some of the batter, sticking it in front of Johnny’s face. “Taste it.”

The elder felt his cheeks flush, leaning forward to lick it.

“It tastes good, the cakes just aren’t turning out very pretty.”

Jaehyun passed by him, whispering in his ear. “Whipped, you are so whipped.”

The raven haired male wished he could argue back, that he could deny it, but he couldn’t. Winwin stole his heart and became a weakness, his kryptonite.

  
Johnny felt exhausted from their earlier practice as he walked down the corridor, rounding the corner only to jump back in surprise when he almost ran into Winwin. “Sorry-”

“Johnny! I was looking for you. I want ice cream, you said you treat me next time. You promised.” The shorter male stood in front of him, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for a response.

The memory of when the promise was made replayed in his head. The two were playing a video game, Winwin was pouting and whining because he kept losing. Demeanor turning happy when Johnny told him if he won, he’d take him out for ice cream whenever he wanted. The younger winning the next match, laughing and rubbing it in his face, but he wasn’t mad because he won too, it was just an excuse to spend time with his crush.

“I did promise that didn’t I. Let me just grab my wallet and we’ll go.”

The ice cream parlor they visited was empty, unsurprisingly since the days were getting colder and windier. The emptiness of the shop did nothing to ruin their outing, made it even better because they wouldn’t have to deal with waiting or fans trying to take picture and videos.

Winwin ordered strawberry with sprinkles on top while Johny went with chocolate. The two left the parlor in favor eating their ice cream at the park nearby, sitting under a tree. He tried to ignore how this reminded him of his dream.

Johnny smiled as the copper haired male ate his ice cream, turning away only to eat his own.

“Is it good? I haven’t tried the chocolate flavor there before.” Winwin was peering up at him from under his lashes, warm skin glowing as the dimming sun hit him perfectly. He looked beautiful, like an angel.

The raven male nodded stupidly, distracted by the beauty of the other, only paying coming back to earth when Winwin leaned in and put his mouth on the spoon, stealing the bite. The younger let go of the spoon, savoring the flavor that hit his taste buds. “Mhmm! It is good.” They were now in close proximity, bodies not too far apart.

The two looked at each other, Johnny not missing the way Winwin’s eyes looked at his lips, hesitantly leaning forward before stopping, too shy and nervous to do anything, looking away in embarrassment.

The elder wasn’t having it, he wouldn’t allow himself to get this far only to be left with yearning and regret. Johnny would be confident for the two, softly grabbing Winwin’s arm and pulling him closer, smashing their lips together, teeth clashing from their lack of experience, but the two didn’t care. He pulled away, smiling at the sight of a breathless Winwin, cheeks a tint of pink, lips still parted.

Johnny chuckled, pulling the younger up. “We should go before it gets late.”

Winwin nodded his head in agreement, looking at the floor as they walked next to each other, eyeing his hand, wanting to hold it, but they couldn’t. It would be bad if they were caught.

Johnny was worried things would be awkward between the both of them, that the kiss would ruin their friendship, but it didn’t. If anything, it just brought him one step closer to his fantasy. They’d talk as they normally would, but that wasn’t what made his heart flutter. Kisses were added, Winwin would pull him away during practice or from whatever they were doing, claiming he needed his help, only to steal a kiss, sometimes several, and sometimes Winwin would kiss him senseless, wrap his arms around the elder's neck and tangle long nimble fingers in dark inky strands. Those were his favorite.

The two hadn’t discussed what they had, what it was, they didn’t label it. The raven haired male was uncertain if he would ever be ready for that conversation, scared that Winwin didn’t want the same as him. That he would only want casual fun. Johnny didn’t want that, he wanted more, wanted to be to call him his, to wrap his arms around the smaller male.

Johnny looked up from where he lay on the bed, soft knocking barely filling the room. The door quickly opened, revealing Winwin who didn’t have the patience to wait for a response. Impatient as usual. He couldn’t help but smile, sitting up. The raven haired male was not given a chance to speak, the younger boy running over and jumping on top of him, taking position in his lap. A hand instinctively held his waist, the other dipping under his shirt to run along his back, caressing it in a calming manner. Johnny buried his nose in the mop of hair, inhaling the smell of palmarosa and sandalwood.

Winwin pulled back slightly, looking up at him, biting his lip in uncertainty and contemplation. He pecked the elder on the mouth, placing a hand on Johnny’s lips when he followed him, attempting to kiss him better. His voice lowered to a whisper as if he was about to tell the raven haired male a secret, leaning forward till his mouth was almost pressed against the back of his hand. “I like you, a lot.” Winwin removed his hands, met with a giant grin on Johnny’s face.

A not so manly squeal left the younger’s mouth, surprised when the elder kissed him hard, breaking it to pepper chaste kisses throughout his face as he spoke. “I like you a lot too, so fucking much.” He stopped kissing his face in favor of grabbing his hand, brushing his lips against his palm, intertwining their fingers, filled with immense pleasure at how well they fit together. “Perfect.”

Winwin let out a whine, cheeks pink from the action. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest. “You’re being so cheesy...it’s embarrassing.”

Johnny kissed his forehead, mouth lingering for a few seconds. “Too bad, you’re gonna have to live with it now, you’re mine.” The raven haired male couldn’t help but smile more, filled with pride that he could say those words. “You’re stuck with me.”

Winwin laughed, kissing his nose before pulling back completely and flopping on the bed next to Johnny, turning to his side. “Spoon me, I want to cuddle,” the words were uttered in a soft tone, tiredness evident in his voice.

His heart swelled, happy that the sight of a sleepy Winwin was something he’d see frequently, maybe every day if he could make it happen, but for he’d settle for the night and worry about it some other day. Johnny laid down, wrapping an arm around the thinner waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush together, not satisfied with the distance between them. “Perfect, we fit together perfectly.”

He smiled when Winwin mumbled something about how cliche he was, drifting off to sleep, Johnny followed soon after, dreaming of scenarios involving the two of them, including his favorite one. The one that involved Chicago. It didn’t seem too distant now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by Little_flower, they wanted a fluffy Johnwin fic about how Winwin makes Johnny's heart flutter. I don't know if it's fluffy enough or fluffy at all. I hope it is, I think it's soft, but maybe that's just me. Regardless, hopefully, you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I was originally going to use Millennium Park, but pets are not permitted there, so that was a no-no. 
> 
> Also, I just want to say, I wanted to smack myself because I almost had a Nick Crompton moment and called Chicago a state...
> 
> So, maybe if you didn't enjoy the fic, you enjoyed this very brief anecdote involving my stupidity.


	4. Getting Back to the Basics (Yuwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you broke up with someone years ago, doesn't mean you ever really moved on. And sometimes, you're reunited. A second chance? A new beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost felt as if this wasn't going to get finished because I hit a few snags with this story, but it came out in the end. I hope you all enjoy this Yuwin fic, especially the one who requested it, Daisydash.

Sicheng trailed behind Kun who was on the phone, discussing plans with a client, tone strained in an effort to hide frustration. The brunette turned back, giving him a look, mouthing the words ‘kill me.’ He shook his head, laughing lightly. His eyes scanned the airport, watching as business men and business women walked with quick steps along with regular everyday people. No one seemed to pay much mind to them.

“Should we just wait in here? Or should we wait outside?” Kun was holding onto his luggage, looking at the seats that lined the wall, waiting for a response.

“Kun, it’s winter and it’s like minus 10 degrees outside. Why would we wait out there in the cold, when we could wait here where it’s nice and warm?” Sicheng didn’t bother waiting to hear his rebuttal, already taking a seat on one of the chairs, reclining against the stiff material.

The brunette rolled his eyes and scoffed before joining the raven haired male. “I don’t know, you slept the whole flight, just thought that maybe you needed some sort of pick me up, something to wake you up.” The two looked at each other, letting out soft giggles.

“You’re kind of idiot.”

“It’s part of my charm though, isn’t it?”

Sicheng smiled, laying his head on the top rail of the chair, staring at the ceiling as he let out a low sigh. “Seemed like you were having a great time talking on the phone.” He laughed, not missing the groan that left his friend’s mouth.

“Ugh, don’t even remind me. Weddings are exhausting to plan, especially when you have to deal with crazy brides.” He rubbed his temples, irritated with just the thought of the woman that was on the other line. “You’re so lucky you don’t have to deal with the technicalities of it. All you do is make dresses.”

“Because dresses, especially wedding dresses are so easy to make. Remember when you insisted you could easily do my job and attempted to make one? What a disaster that was.”

“Alright, fair enough. I just don’t have your skill.” Kun observed his fingers, remembering a number of times he pricked them, cringing when he could almost feel the sensation all over again. “Fuck me.”

Sicheng had closed his eyes, trying to relax, opening one at the sound of a phone ringing followed by the brunette cursing.

“I don’t want to answer, she’s most likely calling me to ask some stupid question she’ll only argue with me about once I answer it.” Kun was glaring at the phone, watching as it continued to ring.

“Just tell her you’ve just landed in Seoul and that you’ll get back to her as soon as you can.”

The brunette threw his hands up. “If only it was that easy. I’ll be back, I doubt you’ll want to hear her insistent screaming.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, turning his body a bit so he could look outside. The sky was dark and overcast, he could see people’s clothes blowing in the wind. An involuntary shiver went up his spine, almost feeling the cold from his position. He jumped when he noticed Kun through the reflection, walking back, finished with the call. “We should go, Taeil is waiting outside.”

He rubbed his hands together once they were inside the car, body frigid from just being outside for a few minutes. “It’s so cold outside.’

Taeil chuckled, pulling out of the airport. “Yeah, good thing they invented heaters.”

Sicheng leaned his head against the window of the car, eyes slowly closing as sleep began to take him.

_“Are you being serious?...” Sicheng was unsure of what else to say, not expecting to be faced with this conversation, not so soon anyway. His voice was devoid of emotion, the opposite of what it should be when faced with the ending of a once-cherished relationship. It should’ve affected him more than it currently was, but if anything, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he found that to be sad._

_Yuta didn’t look at him, eyes finding more interest in his badly laced shoes, dirty from walking through the muddy water. “Yeah...we just don’t get on anymore, we’re not the right fit. We’re both young and we don’t fully know what we want. Maybe we rushed into this too soon.”_

_There were a lot of questions running through Sicheng's head. Like why did he have to do it today of all days, on a day where it was rainy and gloomy. He supposed it was because it fit the mood, it was a cliche he tired of seeing, but Yuta was always a fan of the theatrical. That’s where they differed, Yuta liked chaos, liked to fight hard, and then make up, liked everything in between, but Sicheng didn’t. He liked the quiet, liked relaxing with a lover on the couch, just watching a movie and enjoying the steady heartbeat and warmth of another body. Yuta was both the stormy night and sunny day that came after, destructive, filled with thunder and heavy rain only to be followed by warmth and security. Sicheng was the scared a little boy, hiding under the sheets or running to mommy and daddy’s room, frightened by all the noise and intensity. He was just now learning to appreciate it as a whole, to understand, to not be afraid, albeit too late._

_Sicheng could have asked any question, begged him to reconsider, that they could work through their differences, instead, he chose, like always, to go with the flow, to not fight. “Okay...if that’s how you feel, I can’t really stop you.” His voice was soft and small, laced with uncertainty and a lack of self-confidence he hadn’t quite found yet._

_Yuta’s head whirled up, cow eyes looking at the taller boy in shock and hurt, quickly masking it behind a hard stare. The brunette didn’t look certain himself, he looked as if he didn’t understand why Sicheng was taking it in stride. His tongue clicked, evidently restraining himself from saying anything. A sigh slipping from his lips, causing Sicheng to actually look at him and take in his appearance._

_Puffiness and darkness lined the bottom of his eyes, indicating he hadn’t been sleeping well. Cheeks were fuller than he last remembered, must’ve been part of his new diet to bulk up and build muscle. But most importantly, his stance was different, Yuta wasn’t standing straight, the usual confidence that oozed from his body wasn’t there. The way the shorter male stood spoke of a tiredness that ran deeper than sleepless nights._

_Sicheng felt his shoulders sag, the weight of his thoughts too heavy to hold up. He felt useless, ungrateful. Weeks prior the elder had told him he felt stressed between dance practice and his studies, barely finding time to do much else, unless it involved the Chinese male, then he’d make time, wouldn’t let things get in the way. As a boyfriend, he kept taking and taking, only thinking of himself, when he should’ve given back._

_What are you to do when something or someone is bringing you down?_

_You drop it, cut them out of your life because you’re better without them. When did their relationship become a negative thing, so easy to let go because whatever was on the other side was better?_

_The sound of a bell ringing could be heard from across the street, a group of school girls walked out of a small coffee shop, giggling and gossiping. The two looked at their direction, both unable to find the courage to face each other. Sicheng swallowed down some saliva, breathing deeply as he looked at the sidewalk, briefly turning his gaze towards the water flowing into the drain before fixing the yellow umbrella in his hand. He moved away from the roof they stood under where they found shelter from the hard rain. At this point, Yuta was looking at him, backing up so he was closer to the wall. It was evident the two wanted to say something, but neither were good with words, ending it with small awkward smiles that weren’t enough_

The two Chinese male’s waved their friend off, promising him they’d meet up before the wedding.

Kun took his jacket off, throwing it on the couch, not bothering with the coat hanger that stood next to the door, collecting dust from a lack of usage. “Nice, I’m glad you’re already making yourself at home.”

The brunette laughed, joining the discarded jacket on the couch, lying on it and letting out a content sigh. Luggage left by the door. “Thanks for letting me stay with you for the time being.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just move here. You’re constantly having to fly back and forth from South Korea and China. Most of your work is here anyway.” Sicheng walked over, choosing to sit on the coffee table. “And you keep recommending me to your clients, which in turn, means I have to fly over as well. You know how much I hate airplanes.”

“Mhmm, or you could just move to China?”

Sicheng shook his head, standing up. “Nah, I’m good. You can use anything you want, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Sleep-”

“Sleep!? Again? How? You slept on the flight here, on the car ride, I’m surprised you’re still tired. You know sleeping too much isn’t good for your health. I read an article-”

Sicheng poked his head out of the door, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I’m not in the mood for one of your stories. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kun looked out the car window, fumbling with his suit to make sure nothing was wrinkled. “Weddings are so much fun, especially when you’re in charge of making sure it goes right. Ready?”

Sicheng laughed, shaking his head as he got off the car, thanking the driver. “I have to go make sure the dress is in order, I’ll see you during the ceremony or reception.”

The room was crowded as people moved around, working hard to get the bride ready. A makeup artist applying natural makeup that would fit the winter theme, hair styled in loose waves with a few flowers pinning some hair to the side. “Ah, I’m so happy with the dress! It’s exactly what I wanted. I’m glad Taeyong recommended you.”

The dress was white, ball gown silhouette with a sheer bodice lined with small flowers bunched together that continued towards the waist and upper thigh, covering some of the tulle.

Sicheng smiled, scratching his head, feeling bashful at the compliment. It didn’t matter how many years he’s been making dresses, praise was still hard to swallow, even if his name already held weight in the industry. “It was nothing, you’re about to be married to Taeyong. It was really no problem.”

Finding a seat proved to be difficult, Sicheng hadn’t expected the wedding to have so many guests, luckily Taeil had saved him a place near the front, a perfect view of the ceremony. He greeted his friend, thanking him before he looked towards the front, curious to see who was chosen to be a part of the wedding. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the male who stood next to Taeyong, smiling as he whispered something in his ear, still not noticing Sicheng seated amongst the guests.

Yuta didn’t look too different, his smile was still large, reminding him of the mornings he’d wake to it, basking in the sunlight that provided the perfect background. His hair still had luster and had a look soft about it, fingers twitching with the urge to run through the chestnut strands like he used to. His body, from what the suit he wore allowed to be seen still looked fit, evident that the elder still worked out. To busy observing the male, he didn’t realize Yuta had noticed him, eyebrow raised with a smirk etched on his face, waving a hand.

Sicheng felt his cheeks heat up, face bashful from being caught, he awkwardly smiled back. The sound of the organ playing the familiar song filled the room, everyone turning to look at the approaching wife. Sicheng looked as well, but his mind was occupied with a certain brunette he didn’t think he’d see again.

“You don’t seem all that much different from how I remember. Still-”

“Innocent? Quiet? Subdued? Restrained?” Sicheng turned to his drink, bringing it to his lips for a taste of the bitter alcohol, his taste buds not appreciating the action.

Yuta chuckled, taking a sip of his own poison, not removing his gaze from the taller male. “Yeah, I see you also still have a great memory.” He looked around, looking at the different people, some dancing, some sitting and eating, others standing and conversing amongst themselves. “Nice flowers.”

Sicheng looked confused for a second, forgetting about the flowers he caught earlier, making an ‘o’ face when he saw the bouquet, abandoned on the counter. A laugh left his plush lips as he shook his head. “Thanks, though the other women did not look very happy that I was the one to catch them.”

“I bet, the faces they made.” Yuta dramatically shivered, playing it up. “They would have probably fought you had it not been for Taeyong intervening. You look good though, despite almost being torn apart.” His finger circled the rim of the glass, face contemplative. He looked up, looking straight into the eyes of the younger, mouth opening with the intent to say something when loud cheering interrupted him. A few people had gathered to make a toast in honor of the newly wed couple.

Yuta stood up, offering Sicheng a smile. “It’s a bit crowded here, I heard the garden is nice. Join me?”

He licked his lips, wetting them out of nervousness, unsure of what course of action he should take. “It-It’s cold outside.”

“I have a jacket, c’mon.”

Sicheng found himself following the elder, despite the voice in his head saying it might not be a good choice. Talking to someone from your past often ended with old memories being relived and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. It’s not as if they necessarily ended on bad terms, but the way their relationship had ended didn’t feel right.

Yuta sat on one of the benches, patting the seat next to him, indicating that he should sit down too. “It’s a beautiful night - what? Why are you smiling?”

“I was half expecting you to say something about how it’s not nearly as beautiful as you.”

“It wouldn’t be a lie though, it doesn’t compare to me.”

Sicheng laughed, nodding his head in mock agreement. “No, nothing quite compares to you. It’s hard to replace you.” He then realized his word choice could have been better, but he couldn’t take the words back, though it seemed the elder didn’t mind it.

“Is that so,” Yuta’s tone had gone soft, eyes softening as well, “I can say the same about you.”

Sicheng suddenly felt shy, letting a small smile grace his lips. “What have you been up to?”

The two spent the rest of the wedding talking, reminiscing about the past, discussing what they were doing now, sharing and laughing at some embarrassing moments that had occurred. Yuta told him about how he and Taeyong opened a studio together. They taught classes and did choreographies, sometimes paid to choreograph dances for popular artists. In return, Sicheng told him about creating wedding dresses and how he did a lot of traveling, about his hate for airplanes. It all felt nice and relaxing, despite being ex-lovers nothing felt uncomfortable or awkward.

Sicheng looked around the room, noticing how the room felt bigger, many of the people already gone. He turned to look at Yuta, a sheepish smile on his face as he handed him the jacket, unsure of how to say goodbye. A surprised yelp left his mouth, not expecting strong arms to embrace him. The pounding of his heart was loud in his ears, the familiarity from the hug warming his insides.

Yuta whispered goodbye, pulling back, but not before giving his hand a squeeze. He winked, leaving the younger to his own thoughts as he walked off.

Someone whistled behind him, taking him out of his haze. It was Kun, a smirk on his face as he waved him over, a cab already waiting for him. “Old flames have yet to die I see.”

Sicheng shook his head, trying to not let the words get to him. “It was just a hug. You hug me all the time, this is no different.”

“Mhmm, sure, you could say that, but the way he looked at you says otherwise.”

“What are you trying to get at?”

“Sometimes eyes speak more than words, and his eyes were saying a lot more than his mouth was.”

The raven haired male chose to remain silent, acknowledging his friend's words with a shake of his head. Because sometimes saying things aloud made them seem more real, more believable. As if it’s more likely to come true, and Sicheng wasn’t sure what he wanted at this point.

Even weeks after the event passed, Kun’s words replayed over and over again in his head, a broken record that couldn’t be stopped. Sicheng looked out of the window of his apartment, pressing his lips together in boredom, tired of being cooped from working on a new dress. The sound of his stomach growling in anger from not being fed brought him to the decision that he needed to go out and buy groceries, already aware of the lack of food in the fridge.

Sicheng’s long fingers held the avocados, feeling how hard or soft they were, picking out the ones that were just ripe. He pulled the list he decided to make last minute out of his pocket, checking to see what else he had to get.

“Ah, so you learned how to cook, huh? Last I remember you weren’t allowed in the kitchen. Something about Taeil fearing you’d burn down the Kitchen? I hope that isn’t an issue now. ” Sicheng lowered the list, met with Yuta’s sheepish grin, eyes crinkled.

He leaned to his left, lifting the basket he held in his hand, deciding to amuse the other. “Yeah, I can’t exactly rely on Taeil or someone else to cook me food for the rest of my life.”

Yuta nodded his head in agreement, the two walking down the aisle together. He took the paper out of Sicheng’s hand, scanning it briefly, not returning it even after he was done. “Are you making something or just buying groceries?”

“Both.”

The brunette helped him gather the rest of the food on the list, both silent as they grabbed what was needed. Yuta watched as he pulled out a credit card, paying for the groceries. He looked nervous, continuing to walk with Sicheng outside the store, placing his hands inside of his pockets, evidently finding confidence as he spoke. “Got room for one more? I mean I helped you shop, the least you could is feed me.” The smile on his face was teasing, but the words he said were serious.

Sicheng looked to the floor, biting his lip as if he was thinking, purposely doing it to mess with Yuta before turning to leave, looking over his shoulder and nudging his head signaling for the brunette to follow.

Yuta had insisted on helping him cook, but the two had never been very useful in the kitchen, so it was sort of a mess, but they made it work. “It’s ready now, right?” The two looked at the finished product, holding a phone up to compare the food to the one in the photo. They both laughed, the food didn’t match the photo.

“So, wedding dresses, huh?”

“Yeah, wedding dresses. What about it?”

A smile was playing on Yuta’s lips, mouth not quite forming it. “I don’t know, I just sort of expected you to do something along the lines of dancing or for you to be a doctor or something like that.”

“I know, what a wasted degree. I actually have it framed in my studio as a reminder of some sort.” Sicheng twirled the noodles around his chopsticks, playing with it for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth. “You know, it doesn’t taste bad despite how it looks nothing like it’s supposed to.”

“See, I told you to have some faith in me-”

Sicheng let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. “The last time I had faith in you I was left with a ruined oven because you thought the cake was supposed to bake for longer. It exploded everywhere and Taeil banished you from the apartment for a few weeks.”

Yuta tried not to laugh, mouth stuffed with food. The memory felt vivid in his head, almost smelling the exploded cake. “But you have to admit it was funny and Taeil let me back eventually. He couldn’t keep me from you.”

The words warmed his insides, the fact that they were no longer together went over his heads. The brunette was flirty by nature, often spewing words that didn’t mean much, but Sicheng couldn’t deny the way his stomach did backflips at what he said. “I recall him chasing you with a broom.”

“Small details, we got there eventually.”

_Sicheng watched as Yuta’s eyes fluttered open, large eyes staring back at him. “Staring at me while I sleep again? I’m flattered.”_

_He reached out as if he was going to caress him, but he instead lightly smacked his shoulder. “And your ego is as big as ever.”_

_“Can’t help it, have you seen my face? Having you on my arm doesn’t help.” He pulled the other closer, emphasizing the words. A hand slipped under his bottoms, squeezing the bare hip bone before caressing it and moving along his side._

_Sicheng squirmed under the touch, not appreciating the coldness the hand left in its wake. “Stop it, your hand is cold.”_

_“You didn’t mind my hand's last ni-”_

_Their lips met in a fleeting kiss, the raven haired male just trying to shut the elder up. Yuta smiled fondly at the younger, grabbing his wrist and pressing a soft kiss against it. “What’s on your mind? I can tell you’re thinking of something.”_

_“My philosophy class discussed the future yesterday and how nothing is for certain-”_

_“That’s a lie because I’ll always have you and that is for certain.”_

_“Yuta,” Sicheng whined, not liking that he was interrupted, “You don’t know that.”_

_“I do.”_

_“What if we break up?”_

_“Doesn’t matter, we’d find our way back to each other somehow.”_

After Yuta left his apartment, Sicheng couldn’t help but think how the apartment seemed less lively, the elder’s presence no longer there to add a splash of color to the dullness and quiet. Despite the brunette being gone, the evidence of his visit was still present. The couch still held his imprint and the cologne he wore was still hung in the air, faint now, but still there.

Sicheng bit his lip, smiling and giggling to himself before flinging his body onto the couch, avoiding the shape that was still there. He snapped himself out of the school girl fantasy his mind was creating, slapping his cheeks. He was getting ahead of himself. When did he allow himself to become a dreamer, hope spurring on his imagination. Maybe it was the world giving them a second chance, a way of saying things between them weren’t over. Sicheng fell asleep to the thought of it.

It was a few days when knocking could be heard from his office, making him stand up to check who it was. “Yuta?” The brunette was holding a bag of food in his hand, not even waiting to be invited inside as he walked passed him to get to the kitchen.

“I knew that you would probably be too busy designing wedding dresses and forget to eat. So I went to your favorite restaurant and bought samgyeopsal and kimchi rice. I also went to a bakery and bought tiramisu.” Yuta was unpacking the food, showing it off as he took it out of its packaging.

“How did you know?”

“I remembered, did you think I’d forget? I used to buy it for you all the time.”

Sicheng felt the urge to run over and kiss him, but he didn’t think now was the time for it. It was still too early and he wasn’t sure what exactly they were doing, he at least hoped this meant something. “I know, you would tease me and say that was the only reason I was with you.”

“And here we are again.”

Soon it was no longer winter, spring replacing it with warmer air and life. Leaves growing back in dark rich greens. Their eating sessions became an almost everyday thing, Yuta insisting someone had to feed him and keep him company because he couldn’t stay cooped up in his office working on wedding dresses. He would switch between buying food and cooking it, sometimes the two cooking together.

Sicheng smiled as he watched Yuta interact with little girls and boys, teaching them to dance, correcting them when they performed a dance move incorrectly, gentle with his words. “I didn’t know you taught kids.”

The two were practically shoulder to shoulder as they walked, heading towards the grocery store for the umpteenth time this month, Yuta suddenly becoming an expert cook. “I told you I taught dance.”

“I know, but I didn’t think you’d teach kids-”

“Why is that, huh Sicheng?”

The raven haired male laughed at the teasing tone. “I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just I didn’t think you’d have the patience to teach kids.”

“It was Taeyong’s idea to teach them and I just went with it. What do you want to eat tonight?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, surprise me.”

Sicheng finished putting the last of the freshly washed dishes away, closing the cabinet after he was done. He turned back to look at Yuta, not surprised by the close proximity, but the longing stare did catch him off guard. “What is it?”

“I wasn’t lying, back at the wedding when I said you looked good. I really did mean it.” Yuta moved closer, fully pushing Sicheng against the counter, trapping him. The familiar faint scent of cedarwood and vanilla invading his senses. “Would it be wrong of me to kiss you?”

Sicheng’s eyes moved down, briefly looking at the other’s lips before returning to make eye contact. “It’s not like you’ve ever asked before.”

Yuta grinned, a soft laugh leaving his mouth before he moved closer, their lips just centimeters apart. He paused, waiting to see if the younger would protest or push him away, making sure there wasn’t a single hint of uncertainty or hesitancy in dark brown hues. Once he saw nothing, he gently pressed their lips together, testing the waters before putting more pressure.

Sicheng let out a weak muffled mewl, allowing one hand to rest against Yuta’s hard chest, the other reaching up to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer. A soft sigh left his mouth when they pulled away from each other, bodies still close. “I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while.”

Yuta let out an out of breath chuckle, amused. “Funny, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” They stared at each other, basking in the silent and steady breathing. “I...does this mean we’re back together?”

Sicheng threw his head back, laughing at what Yuta said. He pushed the shorter male away, walking towards the living room. “You’re an idiot.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Come over here and kiss me again.”

Yuta grinned, quickly making his way over. “That’s definitely a yes then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, Daisydash requested this story. They wanted Yuwin to be ex-lovers, broken up over something trivial such as young love, etc. The two then bump into each other and reunite.
> 
> When I first began to type this story, I was thinking of making it angsty, but I thought I'd go in a different direction because not all break ups, even if over something trivial, are painful and sad. So this fic is more of a hurt and comfort in that sense I'd say.
> 
> I was originally going to cut the grocery portion and change it, but I kept it instead, obviously. I wasn't entirely satisfied with it, but I wanted to build off of it and I kind of had the idea of them cooking in my head. So I ran with it. Also, if there are any mistakes, I'll get around to fixing them at a later time.
> 
> Regardless, I really hope Daisydash is happy with the end results and I hope it's what you wanted.
> 
> I just want to say, I almost spelled aloud incorrectly, like I almost used allowed in its place and I, for some reason, could not figure out why that was wrong. I smacked myself internally. I've been out of it lately.


	5. These Complications (Jaewin; M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessing to your crush can be difficult, especially when things keep getting in the way. Jaehyun learns this the hard way, he didn't think it would be so difficult, Winwin's obliviousness doesn't help the situation.

Jaehyun grinned as he stared at the cake on the counter, admiring the perfection made from his hands. It was a simple chocolate cake, but the icing formed the phrase I like you, lines curved perfectly. His plan was going accordingly so far, now all he had to do was give it to the doe-eyed boy who captured his heart. The brunette inhaled and exhaled, letting out a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen, pausing in front of the doorway, making sure he heard no footsteps approaching.

The hallway was clear of the other members, no wondering pair of eyes to question what the cake was for, allowing Jaehyun to relax a bit. It was a mistake he didn’t realize until he turned the corner, met with a high-pitched scream that was all too familiar to him. Chenle came barreling towards him. The deafening sound of the cake hitting the floor, filling painting the wood framed by white shards of the broken plate as if it was a crime scene, did nothing to stop the younger as he continued to leave in a hit and run fashion, Haechan following behind.

A creaking noise caused Jaehyun to take his attention off of the crisis he was now faced with. Winwin’s head peeked from around the door, wondering what the commotion was. Dark almond orbs blinked a couple of times, taking in the sight of his disheartened friend, moving down to look at what remained of the cake. His mouth opened, whatever words were on the tip of his tongue were interrupted by Yuta who shouted for him to come back so they could finish watching the newly released episode of the anime they were keeping up with.

Winwin instead offered him an exaggerated frown, full lips protruding forward to form the pout. Jaehyun shook his head and laughed at the reaction, the bit of happiness disappearing from his face when the sun-kissed male closed the door, returning to watching anime.

“I see there’s a mess in the hallway. Cake is splattered everywhere, a warning would’ve been nice. Would’ve saved my socks.” Johnny was leaning on the marbled counter, raising his foot to show him the sock stained brown. “What happened?”

“Chenle and Haechan, that’s what happened.”

“Well cross that plan off the list, on to the next one ay?”

Jaehyun let out a sigh, digging through the lower cabinet to find the cleaning supplies needed to clean the mess up. “Yeah, but I don’t think it would’ve worked anyways. Yuta was in the room.”

Johnny nodded, a hum leaving his lips in response. He turned to leave, stopped by Jaehyun who was now looking at him.

“You’re not going to help me clean it up?”

“No, my socks are ruined-”

“My plan is ruined!”

“ _Yeah_ , good luck with that.” Johnny left, saluting him on his way out.

Jaehyun cursed the tall male.

Winwin was laying down on his bed reading a book, Yuta and Doyoung were surprisingly not there. Mahogany colored strands of hair were either pushed back or to the side. His hair was now fuller and longer than it had been since the start of their comeback, now long enough that it was a bit of a bother. Winwin peered up at the brunette from under thick dark lashes, removing an earphone from his ear, moving his head in a gesture that encouraged the other to speak.

A lump formed in Jaehyun’s throat, nervousness preventing him from speaking. His mouth opened and closed several times like a fish out of water gasping for air. Winwin’s facial expression turned from curiosity to worry, wondering what could possibly have the other at a loss for words. “Are you okay-”

“Yeah! _I’m fine_ …” Jaehyun turned around for a brief second, inhaling and exhaling, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. “I - uh - I made a playlist and I was hoping I could get your opinion on it…” He walked over to Winwin, anxious as he handed him his phone, the playlist already open and ready to be listened to. The playlist consisted of ten songs, all involving romance, ranging from pining to actual relationships.

The anxiety had increased tenfold as he watched Winwin listen to the songs in silence, the only indication that he was enjoying the music was the gentle bob of his head moving up and down in rhythm with the songs. It felt as if a hand had a grip on his throat, preventing him from breathing properly. The playlist had reached its end and Jaehyun was overwrought as he waited patiently to hear the male’s thoughts.

“Wow, the playlist was really romantic. Who has your heart?”

“I can’t tell you, not yet.” _It’s you. It’s you. **It’s you.**_

A flash of emotion that appeared a lot like disappointed materialized on Winwin’s face, quickly replaced by a smile that didn’t quite feel right, eyes not crinkled in their usual manner, cheekbones not as high. “You should tell them, you’ll be happier if you do.”

Jaehyun felt panic arise in him, an alarm going off on his head similar to whenever food was burnt in the kitchen and smoke reached the detector. “Yeah I’m not ready to tell them how I feel yet, but thanks. I have to go take care of things so I’ll see you later.” He couldn’t go through with his plan, being so close to confessing overwhelmed him.

Doyoung was on his way back, pausing to smile at him. “Johnny told me about your plan and I managed to get Yuta out of the room for a while. How did it-”

“Nothing happened…” Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair, fingers tugging on the chestnut strands in frustration. “I panicked and I left.”

“Well, from what I heard you have other ideas. Maybe the next one will go well.”

A sigh left his lips, nodding in agreement. “Yeah...maybe.”

The next plan involved a treasure hunt. A trail of lotus flowers, which were hard to come by seeing as they weren’t in season, would lead to different sticky notes scattered around the dorm and the city. The notes would consist of memories they shared, hinting at the next location. The final destination would be a private room in Winwin’s favorite restaurant where Jaehyun would confess how he felt for the lithe boy, and if everything went well, they’d eat and end the night by cuddling on his bed and just enjoying the comfort found in each other’s arms, their steady heartbeats aiding as a melody that would lull them to sleep.

Johnny stood in their shared bedroom, reading through the list titled ‘How Jung Jaehyun Wonwon Winwin’s Heart,’ face morphing into what appeared to be cringe. “I’m not sure what’s worse, the title or some of these ideas. How do you even know this treasure hunt is going to work? If something as simple as baking a cake or making a playlist doesn’t work, how is something more complicated going to be any better?”

Jaehyun scoffed, looking at himself in the mirror. His frame was dressed in a burnt orange plaid button up, a few buttons left open to show off a bit of his chest, shoulders appearing broader than they were. The jeans he wore were a faded wash of blue, loose up top and tapering towards his ankles with a few rips. He finished the outfit by wearing a pair of black army boots. “This is going to work.”

It did not work, if anything, it was the biggest fail yet.

Jaehyun couldn’t tell what was the worst part of his plan, setting it up or waiting for Winwin to show up. The rehearsed speech repeating over and over in his head, a mantra that would be embedded in his memory. It wouldn’t be long till the shorter male arrived. The phone in his pocket vibrated, a message from Johnny telling him that he should cancel the plan because it wasn’t going to turn out the way he planned, but he ignored it at the sound of footsteps and voices. The waitress was clearly bringing Winwin to the room, but when the door opened, he wasn’t met with doe eyes and tan skin, but instead with a milky complexion and pink hair.

Taeyong looked just as confused as he did, the two now alone.“What’s going on?”

“I’d like to know as well. You’re not - this wasn’t meant for you. How - how did you end up on the trial?”

“I kind of gathered that. I assume it’s for Winwin since this is his favorite restaurant and the clues all seemed for him.”

Jaehyun sighed, slumping against the seat. “Yes, it was for Winwin, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Actually, it was Winwin who said-”

“What! Winwin!?”

“Yeah, he said you set up some sort of treasure hunt for me. I tried to argue, but he kept insisting.” Taeyong watched in sympathy at how distraught his friend looked. “I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, he accompanied me for the trial. I was gonna try and bring him inside, but it didn’t work.”

“Why would that make me feel better?”

The dorm was quiet when he got back. Jaehyun told Taeyong he was going for a walk and that he would go home later. Johnny was unsurprisingly awake when he entered their room. “Not quite what you expected?”

“No, not at all. And it was Winwin who told him it was for him.” Jaehyun changed out of the clothes, slipping into something more comfortable. “I don’t know why he would think it was for someone else.”

“Maybe it was the playlist? You and Taeyong have also spent a lot of time together recently. Sort of makes sense how he would think it wasn’t for him. You didn’t tell who the playlist was for.”

Jaehyun threw himself on the bed, enjoying how it gave way to his weight, body sinking into the mattress. “Taeyong was only able to get through it because Winwin was with him.”

“Winwin is oblivious, remember when Yuta liked him? You’re lucky that phase passed.” Johnny looked at the brunette, sighing when there was no response. “You should just be upfront, it’d go much better.”

Jaehyun’s face had a permanent scowl painted on it, aura screaming that he was in a foul mood, upset from his earlier unsuccessful attempt at trying to confess to a certain someone who was currently paying no mind to him. Too distracted by Yuta who had proven to be a large thorn in his side, dragging the copper-haired male to who knows where whenever the opportunity would present itself, stealing him so Jaehyun didn’t have a chance to get a single word out.

The past few weeks were filled with even more failed attempts that were crossed out on the list that just seemed to keep growing, already continued on a fresh brand new page. Jaehyun at this point was tempted to throw the list out, the paper only adding to his foul mood.

Johnny walked up to the upset male, letting out a low whistle as he looked the scene occurring a few feet away. Yuta had his hand draped over Winwin’s lean shoulders, trying to plant a kiss on the elf-like ear. “I see your pursuit is still unfruitful."

"I don't know what else to do! I feel like I've tried everything..."

"Have you thought of - I don't know - just outright telling him? Clearly trying to be all cute and creative isn't working."

“That’s what I plan to-”

“Going to work - Oh? Sorry, I was expecting another spiel about how your next plan is going to work, but good luck.”

The whole time during practice, Jaehyun couldn’t help but be distracted. Eyes constantly watching Winwin as they danced. It didn’t matter what sort of dance routine they’d do, Winwin always had a graceful way about him, the way he moved was etched with poise. Sometimes their eyes would meet and he’d be met with a sheepish grin, his cheeks hot from being caught.

Taeyong held onto a water bottle as he stood in the center, announcing it was time for a much-needed break. The two avoided eye contact, still, a bit awkward from had occurred weeks ago.

Jaehyun managed to pull Winwin aside, both of them in an isolated corner where they wouldn’t be bothered. He watched as the slightly shorter male drank water, thinking about how he was going to tell him. Some of the water spilled from the bottle and Winwin licked at the falling water. Jaehyun swallowed some saliva at the sight and thought fuck it and pushed forward, pressing his mouth against Winwin’s, swallowing the gasp that left the pink plump lips.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for a while that I like you, a lot. And not in the friend sort of way, in the sort of way that when you smile at me, I want to throw you against the nearest wall and kiss you senseless, and maybe cop a feel while I’m at it.” His lips turned upwards, forming a grin at the sight of Winwin smiling, pink dusted on his cheeks. “And I really hope you feel the same.”

Plush lips met his in response, kiss gentle, a stark contrast from what they shared earlier. Jaehyun tried chasing his mouth when he pulled away, greedy, wanting more. Now that he had gotten a taste, he didn’t want to stop. He raised his hand, his thumb tracing his thick bottom lip. “I’ve thought and dreamt about your lips a lot, not always innocent - hey!” He laughed when Winwin smacked his arm.

“Jaehyun! Winwin! Breaks over!”

The two looked at each other, sharing shy smiles and giggles, happiness bubbling from within. “We should go before they come looking for us.”

Winwin quickly grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze before letting it go. “Let’s go.”

The bit of uncertainty that filled Jaehyun’s stomach after their shared kiss quickly disappeared when Winwin later pulled him aside and confessed how he felt. He had been worried that the copper-haired male was just caught up in the rush of his confession and kiss.

Jaehyun walked Winwin backward towards his bed, kiss not breaking even when the two were stumbling onto the mattress. He stopped kissing the copper-haired male, leaning on his elbows as he stared at the male, how perfect he looked splayed below him. The way the copper strands laid on the bed like petals framing the beauty that was his face, lips swollen and red from their kissing, cheeks tinted the color of azaleas blooming in spring, eyes staring at him with the same want and need he felt in his bones, almost overwhelmed with the intensity of his emotions. “You’re unreal.”

A shy smile graced Winwin’s face, thin nimble fingers reaching up to grab his jaw, running along the soft angle before pressing a feathery kiss on his lips. “I’m real and I’m yours.” Winwin attached his mouth to the soft jaw, tongue flicking against the skin in small kitten licks before biting and sucking a faint mark into existence.

Jaehyun let out a soft sigh, enjoying the sensation as he lowered a hand to grip the slender waist, thumb pressing into the angular bone. The breathy gasp that left Winwin’s lip had him yearning to hear more, to see what other noises he could pull from the sinful mouth. He bit his lip as he looked him over on more time, eyes focused on the long neck and protruding collar bones. It would be a while before NCT had any public events and he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of marking up Winwin while he had the chance.

Jaehyun wasted no time pressing his mouth against his targets, nipping at the soft skin before harshly sucking on it, purple flourishing. He moved lower, tugging at the offending collar of the white shirt Winwin wore, further loosening it.

“C-Careful...I really like this shirt.” Winwin was breathless, hands holding onto hard shoulders for stability.

The request was complied with. Jaehyun instead pulled the shirt off and he decided it was a better choice. He dragged his hand along Winwin’s chest, lightly running over a sensitive dusty rose nipple, stopping right above his jeans and he’s suddenly back to his earlier ministrations, marking him up. He’s now mouthing against his collarbones, biting until he’s satisfied with the blemish. His tongue then flicked against one of Winwin’s nipple, circling it and sucking.

Winwin had a hand in Jaehyun’s hair, tugging on the silky hair, the other tightly holding onto his shirt. The mouth on his chest distracted him for the wandering hand now running along his thigh, gripping the muscle, strong from countless years of dance.

“Fuck - _please_..”

“Patience.” Jaehyun worked on removing Winwin’s jeans and underwear, throwing the pieces off in the corner before removing his own clothes. He licked along the faint v shape, stopping to suck on sharp hip bones, enjoying the whiny sounds that left Winwin’s mouth, urging him to do something. They’d have plenty of time where they could be hurried and rough, but for now, he wanted to take his time learning Winwin’s body, the ins, and outs, what was sensitive and made him fall apart at the seams. He’d dreamt of having the other below him for so long, now that it was coming true, he’d cherish every second.

The brunette moved lower, skipping over his private regions, peppering teasing kisses on tan thighs, biting on the very inner area near his groin. “Jaehyun, please. _Please touch me_.”

Jaehyun decided he teased the male enough as he wrapped a hand around the weeping length, stroking him at a steady pace. He watched as Winwin’s mouth fell open, low moans escaping from his bruised lips, the sight burned into his memory for safekeeping. Jaehyun moved lower and pressed his mouth on the tip, licking the precum that gathered before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, hand still massaging what wasn’t in his mouth.

A pop resonated throughout the room, accompanied by a low whine. Jaehyun moved away in order to dig through his nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube. A groan left his lips when he returned, taking in the sight of Winwin’s spread on the mattress, thighs open and inviting. “God, _look at you_ ,” Jaehyun’s voice was low and rough. A finger, slicked with cool gel, circled the rim. “So ready and _eager_.”

Winwin let out a gasp, whimpering at the feeling of Jaehyun’s finger teasingly pressing into the opening. “For you. All for _you_ \- _haah_..”

Jaehyun was slowly thrusting his finger inside, taking his time working him open before adding another. Both digits curling and digging, trying to find the small bundle of nerves that’ll leave Winwin begging for more. It’s not too long till he finds it, adding a third finger as he merciless thrusts into the nerves. Winwin’s back arching off the bed, thighs quivering from the pleasurable sensation. Jaehyun pulls his fingers out, coating his cock in lube and nudging the head against the entrance. “Ready?”

Winwin is out of breath, so he settles for nodding, biting his lip when Jaehyun lifts one of his legs, pressing a kiss against the back his knee before placing it on his shoulder. They both moan at the feeling of being connected, the tight heat perfecting wrapping around Jaehyun’s cock. “Fuck. You feel so good. _So perfect_.” Jaehyun’s thrusts are slow and shallow, still working his way inside.

“Jaehyun - _ha_ please. I don’t want you to go slow, not right now. Want - want to feel you deep inside - _nngg_..”

“Like this? Is this what you want?” Jaehyun is whispering in his ear, mouthing along his jaw as he speeds up, thrusts harder and faster to the point Winwin is bouncing on the bed. Winwin nodded his head eagerly, moving his hips as well, trying to form a rhythm with Jaehyun.

A loud wail is torn from Winwin’s mouth as his prostate is hit dead on and Jaehyun is merciless as he keeps pounding into the spot, hitting it each time. Winwin’s nails are digging into his shoulders, biting into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, trying to hold onto something as the pleasure becomes overwhelming. Jaehyun is filling him so well, stretching him so perfectly and he’s _so close_ , teetering just over the edge.

Almost as if sensing this, Jaehyun grasps his cock, quickly fisting it at the same pace he’s pounding into Winwin. He watches as his head is thrown back, eyes closing tightly as high whine escapes his lips. The face Winwin makes when he climaxes is buried into his memory.

Winwin is contracting around him, trying to help him cum and it’s working. Jaehyun continues to press his cock into Winwin, chasing his own orgasm, burying his head into the crook his neck, groaning low as he spills inside.

They’re both panting as Jaehyun lies on top of Winwin, trying to catch his breath enough so that he can get up and clean the both of them up. He feels fingers grip his nape, massaging his scalp. Jaehyun leans on his elbow, smiling at the sight of a post-coital Winwin. “We should clean up.” He laughs at the small whine of protest he gets in response. “Stay here, I’ll get a towel.”

Jaehyun is the first to wake up in the morning and he’s grateful because he can stare at Winwin with no interruptions. He watches him stir in his sleep as he runs his fingers in the thick locks, fascinated by the softness. Winwin looks so peaceful and tender, it leaves Jaehyun breathless, the fact that he was his, that there would be many more mornings where he would wake to the sight of Winwin next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Hana, she wanted a Jaewin fic where Jaehyun keeps trying to confess, but things get in the way. I hope you enjoy this and the way it turned out.
> 
> This is the only fic where I didn't really change much of what I planned to do with it. The only thing I didn't do was include a scene where Jaehyun's plan involved balloons and their manager's niece popped them, so it was a fail, etc.
> 
> Also, a smut fic, finally.
> 
> This would've been up sooner, but I had to deal with a bit of crisis. I was stressing out about money, college, and the shitty roommates I have, just adult things in general really. Also, I had two exams last week and testing is always so much fun, on the bright side, I scored well on both. I think I'll be able to get another fic up this week because my schedule looks more open, but I cannot guarantee anything.


	6. Too Close (Yuwin; M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winwin doesn't consider himself the jealous type, he really doesn't. But Taeyong occupies Yuta's time, just a tad too much. But what right does he have to feel such things when they're not dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just quickly want to apologize to nakamotosama for taking so long. I touched on why I went on hiatus in the previous chapter. I'm not sure if you'll still see this, but I hope you do!
> 
> This is more than likely going to have mistakes. I read through it, but I sometimes miss things.

Sicheng stared at his reflection in the mirror, pulling at the bags under his eyes, wanting to will them away. Hues of blue bled into his melanin, dissipated from a lack of sunlight, creating a perfect ombre. A finger ran along his jaw, tracing the soft outline, wishing it was sharper, sculpted like one of those marble statues from his Greek mythology class. He winced when he traced over a bruise fresh from two days ago. He let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair, attempting to add some volume, give it some life so at least something on his body appeared lively.

Brown doe eyes looked down, watching as his phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call he couldn’t be bothered to answer, already aware of who it was. Sicheng covered his mouth as a yawn escaped, deciding he spent enough time nitpicking what was wrong with his physical appearance, he left the bathroom, not missing the way his roommate's bedroom door was still closed, no sign of someone in there. The music he would normally hear in the morning was not there to wake him, the smell of burnt breakfast was not there to remind him that one of them really needed to learn to cook. The two couldn’t keep living off of ramen and takeout. But most of all, the large cheshire grin Sicheng would be met with on his way out of the dorm was not there to greet him, to add some cheer to his otherwise shitty life, a drop of color in his monochrome filled life.

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow down as he walked to the cafe, trying hard to not think of where the brunette had spent the night, possibly eating a properly cooked meal that actually tasted like something. Sicheng just wouldn’t be able to compete.

The blonde haired male didn’t have to scan the packed restaurant to know where to go. The table in the far back would always be available to him and his friends, a small piece of heaven - if you ignored fellow college students who were far too loud any time of the day, especially early mornings. Sicheng couldn’t comprehend where they’d find the energy.

As usual, Jaehyun was already sitting there, scrolling through his phone, most likely twitter or instagram. He was popular on both sites these days. “Jaehyun! It’s official, I’m ugly - do you think I’m ugly? - Oh! And Yuta didn’t come home last night. Again! I’m such a shitty roommate! I bet he’d rather room with Taeyong…”

“Uh, you need to slow down. It’s too early for this, I was up late last night studying for an exam.”

Sicheng slammed his head on the table, letting out a pitiful muffled whine. He turned his head, perfect cheekbone squished against the wooden surface. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. The semester just started and I already feel as if my will to live has been torn out of me. Is it too early to jump in front of a vehicle?”

Jaehyun let out a snort, amused at how easily Sicheng’s train of thought shifted. “I really can’t keep up with you. One second you’re asking me if you’re ugly, the next you’re complaining about the lack of attention Yuta is giving you, and now you’re thinking of jumping in front of a car.”

“It’s not funny, I’m having an existential crisis…”

“Congratulations, you’re like most millennials attending college. Join the club.”

A sigh left Sicheng’s lips, lifting his body so he could slouch against the seat. “Wow, when did you get so bitter? I think you’ve been hanging out with Doyoung too much.”

It wasn’t long till Sicheng left the cafe, mood no better after Jaehyun insisted on lecturing him about how Yuta had eyes only for him, but he was too dense to see it. Sicheng wasn’t up for hearing the already rehearsed speech, telling Jaehyun that he already had enough lectures where his presence was actually required.

Most days Sicheng enjoyed his astronomy class, but today was not most days. The cellular device in his pocket proved to be a distraction. Before class had started he sent Yuta a message asking if he’d be home tonight, but the elder had yet to respond and it left Sicheng waiting to feel a vibration on his upper thigh.

Teeth nibbled on his teeth as his eyes constantly moved to look at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes that passed without a response to the question. It seemed his professor caught wind of his distraction, hard stare indicating he was not pleased with his lack of attention.

Sicheng allowed himself to sink into the chair, embarrassed at how obvious it was that he wasn’t listening to the lecture. Things worsened when his phone not only vibrated but let out a loud ding, Yuta choosing the worst moment to text back.

His professor continued to stare at him, gaze daring him to pull out the phone and check the notification. Sicheng swallowed some saliva and apologized, ignoring the way his fingers itched to grab the device.

In the end, it didn’t matter that he was unable to check his phone during class. Yuta told him not to wait for him because he would be home late.

When Sicheng opened the door to his apartment, he didn’t expect to be greeted with the smell of food, food that was most definitely not cooked by his roommate. The door clicked as he locked it, wondering why Yuta was here and not elsewhere like he said he’d be. His curiosity was satiated when his roommate walked out, greeting him with his infamous smile.

“Sicheng! We decided to just come here and hang out. Are you hungry? Taeyong is cooking.”

Before he could even give a response, Taeyong walked out of the kitchen, a spoon in his hand as he spoke. “Yuta, here, you should try - Oh, hi Sicheng.”

The idea of joining the two quickly bypassed by the sight of Taeyong warmly holding the spoon to Yuta’s mouth. Sicheng did not think he would be able to stomach the two being affectionate while he sat forgotten like a doll on a shelf collecting dust. “No, I’m not very hungry-” His stomach chose that exact moment to let out a loud growl in protest of what he said. The world was clearly out to get him today. “I-I actually already made plans with Taeil…”

Doubt was written across Yuta’s face, the elder evidently not fully believing his words, but he didn’t get to say much. Taeyong placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “Maybe you can join us next time then?”

Sicheng let out a sigh as he watched the two walk into the kitchen, shoulders pressed together. The look Yuta gave him when he rejected his offer left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn’t want to deal with the unwarranted jealousy he would find himself with if he agreed.

“Hey, Taeil, I was wondering if you were free? Yeah, I thought we could grab a bite to eat…”

The soft buzzing of the air conditioner rang throughout the living room, a white noise that filled the silence while Taeil sat in front of him thinking. “So, from what I understand you’re an idiot, but I’m sure it’s not the first time you’ve heard that - ah, no, no, Sicheng.” The shorter male didn’t give him a chance to defend himself, killing the protest on his lips. “Let me finish. Anyway, as I was saying, have you tried talking to Yuta? He’s only human, he’s not a mindreader.”

“Ugh, Taeil! You’re supposed to be the older and intelligent one. You know I can’t talk to him about it!”

Taeil raised an eyebrow, making a dumbfounded face. “You’re lucky you’re cute. But I’ll humor you. Dare I ask why?”

“If I talk to him about Taeyong then he’ll just ask more questions and find out that I uh - that I care for him in a not so platonic way.” Sicheng frowned when he saw that Taeil was looking at him as if he was an idiot, though at this point it was debatable whether or not he was. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just wondering why that’s such a bad thing. Isn’t that what you want-”

“No! What if he doesn’t like me back-”

“Then you move on and pretend he never exist-”

“Not an option-”

“Or the two of you continue being friends and you eventually move on.”

"Taeil."

“What? Just think about it. Years from now the both of you will be in some dodgy bar drinking and laughing about this exact situation.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Last I checked, Johnny was still unaware of how you felt.”

Taeil pursed his lips together, crossing his hands over his chest. “My love life, or lack of I should say, is not a topic of discussion for today.”

Sicheng stood up, letting out a deep sigh. “Right...I should probably leave now. It’s late and I’m tired.”

“Mhmm, alright. Let me know how everything goes!”

Sicheng opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. He brought the water to his lips, almost choking when he caught sight of Yuta’s reflection in the window. Yuta looked apologetic as he quickly walked over, running his hand along Sicheng’s spine in a calming manner. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you. God, you almost killed me!”

Yuta let out a soft chuckle. “Sorry. Did you just get home?”

Sicheng nodded, placing the water bottle on the counter behind him and backing up to lean against it. He tried to ignore the warmth that filled his heart at their close proximity. “Yeah, Taeil fed me. Is Taeyong still here.”

“He left before you here actually - oh! Is this from a few days ago?” The small distance between them was closed as Yuta reached out to grab him. Despite how softly he grabbed his jaw and rubbed the angry purple bruise, Sicheng couldn’t help but wince.

“Yeah, it’s sort of been there, but you wouldn’t have noticed since you haven’t been home.” Sicheng hoped that the true meaning behind his words didn’t show. That the bitterness he tried to bite back didn’t come through.

“I still feel really bad that the soccer ball hit you, but you should have been paying attention.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, attempting to pull away only to be stopped by a hand gripping his wrist, effectively preventing him from leaving. “First of all, it wasn’t you who kicked it, it was Taeyong. Second of all, I was distracted! I already told you this!”

“What could have possibly had you distracted?”

Sicheng couldn’t possibly tell the elder that he was busy resisting the urge to openly ogle the muscles that were on display. How his brain jumped to thinking of a stupid pun that involved the ocean and mussels. How he wanted to yell at the body of girls that sat on the bleachers in a flurry of jealousy, demanding that they stop staring at what they were unworthy of. How he was torn between running over and forcing the elder to put on a shirt or running over to kiss him and confess all the feelings he kept hidden. “Ah, I honestly can’t remember. It must have not been that important.”

Sicheng swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat, suddenly aware of just how close Yuta was, practically within kissing distance. He could feel heat creeping up his face, heart rate increasing as Yuta stared at him intensely. “Uh - It’s late and I’m tired. I’m going to head to bed…” Sicheng felt slight panic course through his body when the elder made no sign to move, keeping him cornered against the counter. “Yuta?”

Yuta’s eyes darted up and down, switching between looking at his lips and eyes. “Would it be wrong to say that I really want to kiss you?”

Whatever sentence that hung on Sicheng’s tongue died when Yuta slammed their lips together, mouth slotting against his to avoid bumping noses. The whine that resonated in the back of his throat was muffled.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps nearing the kitchen caused Yuta to pull away and shove Sicheng against the counter. Taeyong walked inside, not noticing the state the two were in. “I forgot one of my books earlier, so I came to pick it up.”

Sicheng looked at the floor before darting out of the kitchen, ignoring the way Yuta’s hand reached out to touch his wrist. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, the bruise he could feel forming on his hip from the impact of when his hip collided with the counter, or the way Yuta had shoved him aside at the sound of Taeyong.

It wasn’t until he was in the safety of his room that he allowed himself to process what had just occurred. Confusion and hurt filled his mind, but it was late and he was tired. Sorting through his thoughts would have to wait till tomorrow.

Sicheng peaked around his door, making sure Yuta wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He wasn’t ready to face the elder. Once it seemed he was nowhere to be seen, he ran out the door.

“Wow, someone looks terrible. Rough night?” Jaehyun was twiddling with the straw in his drink, mixing the liquid.

“I don’t want to talk about it…”

“Mhm, I feel like the more we see each other the more you feel the urge to jump in front of a car.”

Sicheng narrowed his eyes, glaring at his friend.

“I’m going to assume your sorry state has to do with Yuta. So, as the good friend that I am, I should let you know that the object of your suffering is currently making its way over - Hi, Yuta.” Jaehyun raised a hand and waved, allowing a grin the form.

“Hey, Jaehyun, Sicheng…” Yuta focused on Sicheng, practically ignoring Jaehyun’s presence. “You left quickly, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you.”

Sicheng swallowed some saliva, anxiety and uncertainty forming in his chest. He couldn’t deal with this right now. “Jaehyun had notes that I needed, so I rushed to get here.”

“Can we talk?” Yuta looks desperate as he asks, eyes wide and pleading.

Sicheng wanted to say yes. He wanted to find out why he kissed him yesterday, but he feared finding out why, he feared rejection and everything that came with it. He stood and gave Yuta an apologetic smile. “Later. I told Doyoung I would meet him at the library.” His heart constricted at the sight of Yuta’s face falling, but he was a weak person.

Sicheng half expected to be met with Taeyong and Yuta when he entered the apartment, but he was instead greeted by deafening silence. His chest felt heavy as he walked to his room, allowing himself to collapse on the bed.

The mattress dipped and Sicheng tried to ignore the hand that was caressing his nape, moving up to tangle itself in the blonde strands on the back of his head. A sigh left his lips, followed by a soft whine. None of this did anything to dissuade Yuta, only spurring him on as he instead moved to spoon the younger, wrapping a strong arm around the thin waist, burying his head in a bony shoulder. “Are you awake?”

“Unfortunately.”

Yuta’s laugh was heard right in his ear, warm breath caressing the organ. But all Sicheng could focus was on the warmth pressed against his back and when did their close proximity send shivers up his body, content at just knowing he was there next to him and not beside someone else. The mere presence of the other was enough to warm his insides and leave him in a daze.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Yuta’s words were apologetic, but his tone said otherwise. There was no remorse in his voice, but it was clear that he wasn’t waking him for the sake of waking him. “Hey, uh, Sicheng…”

The idea of pretending to have fallen asleep in the span of a few seconds passed through Sicheng’s head, but it was Yuta and it was hard to resist him. So he instead played dumb, despite knowing the conversation that was about to take place. “What is it? This seems serious.”

Yuta opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if it would help the words he wanted to say form easier. “I miss you…”

“Miss me? I haven’t gone anywhere, Yuta.”

“I know, obviously. You’re here right now, but that’s not what I mean. I wasn’t lying when I said you’re pulling away from me. I can feel the distance.”

“Dictance? I’m right next to you-”

“Sicheng! You’re doing it right now!”

Sicheng let out a small sigh, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He turned himself around so they could face each other. “I just - I thought you wanted space or that you grew tired of me… You’ve also been distant, Yuta.”

“How have I been distant-”

“You haven’t been home as much and when you are home you’re always with Taeyong! I feel like you never have time for me. I’m suppose to be your best friend, but I want - I want more than that…” Sicheng frowned, biting his bottom lip.

“Sicheng, look at me.” Yuta waited a few seconds letting out a tired sigh when Sicheng refused to make eye contact. “Look at me.” The elder moved to lean over him, pushing him so he was laying on his back. “You’re really going to make me force you to look at me?”

“It’s not easy. I’m scared-”

“Scared?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because I know this is the part where you reject me and insist that we can still be friends - mhmm!” Sicheng wasn’t given a chance to continue his rant, Yuta deciding he had enough as he smashed their lips together. He tangled their fingers together, preventing the younger from pushing him away.

Yuta pulled away and rested his forehead against Sicheng’s, raising an eyebrow and letting a small smile appear on his face in a playful manner. “Kind of hard to reject you when I feel the same. I like you. A lot.”

Sicheng spluttered, finding it difficult to find the words to say. “Wait - Wait! You - you like me? How long?”

A soft chuckle escaped Yuta’s mouth, eyes crinkled in mirth. “Far too long. Not that you would have noticed.” His hand reached out to caress his cheek, fingers moving up to push back the blonde strands that laid on his forehead. “I’ve wanted to tell for for the longest time, but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same. I mean, I had a hunch that you did.”

Sicheng stared at Yuta in wonder, eyes open as thoughts ran through his head. “What does this mean for us then?”

Yuta leaned in, stopping a few centimeters before their lips touched. “What do you think?” He closed the distance, sealing their lips together as his hand slipped under the light flimsy pajama shirt Sicheng was wearing, softly caressing his hip bone.  Sicheng kept his hands on Yuta’s shoulders, lightly pushing him away in order to break the kiss. “Yuta, wait, you’re distracting me..”

“When did you get feisty? You used to be so pliant. Maybe I should change that...” A chuckle left his lips at the sight of Sicheng biting his lip as he shook his head, cheeks pink in embarrassment. Yuta whispered in his ear, “No? I think I should. You’d look so pretty under me, _squirming and whining_ , all submissive.”

Sicheng swallowed the forming lump in his throat, trying his hardest to not let the other know how much the words were affecting him. “Y-Yuta-”

“Just feel Sicheng, feel.”

Yuta mouthed along his jaw, pausing to deliver a particularly harsh suck that would surely bloom into a purple splotch. “Stop trying the control everything, just allow yourself to enjoy the moment. You like me, I like you, what’s there to figure out.” Yuta moved lower, lips leaving a trail of heat while they journeyed down his neck to stop at his collarbone, not hesitating to kiss and nip at the tender skin till it screamed ownership. He wanted to mark Sicheng everywhere, wanted to make sure there was no question he belonged to someone.

“Is this fine?”

Sicheng puffed his cheeks. “You’re asking now? It didn’t seem like you cared earlier...”

“Consent is a beautiful and important thing. I’ll stop if you want me to. Do you want to stop?” Yuta would never do something Sicheng wouldn’t like. He cared for him deeply and the last he would want would be to scare the younger.

It was a surprise when Sicheng reached out and tangled long nimble fingers in his brown locks, softly pressing their lips together. The action was enough of a response. The tenderness of the kiss didn’t last long. Yuta’s tongue dove forward, making sure to dance along and ridges of his mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny. His hands moved along his sides till they settled on thin hips, gripping the bone like a vice.

Somewhere between the kissing Yuta managed to squeeze his way between Sicheng’s thighs, slowly rutting forward till Sicheng followed the action. He pulled away, putting an end to their makeout session, but not before making sure to suck on the his plump bottom lip. “So beautiful.” The words were whispered and hushed.

A bright, yet shy smile made its way onto Sicheng’s face. The fingers he had tangled in Yuta’s hair scratched along the his scalp in a calming manner. “I’m not, but thank you.”

“Guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong.”

Sicheng gasped when he felt warm hands travel under his flimsy pajama shirt, leaving a fire that settled in the pit of his stomach. Yuta’s hands traced along the soft stomach. A small whine left his lips when Yuta’s rough fingers stopped to tweak his nipples, mouth joining to suck on one. Yuta nipped around the areola before circling his tongue around the nipple.

Yuta backed away, unbuttoning the shirt and allowing it to hang off his narrow shoulders before removing his own shirt.

Sicheng bit his lip as he watched the shirt come off, watching the way the muscles flexed, eyes darting down to look at what was revealed. Hard abs stood on display, molded through countless workouts and soccer. “Distracted.”

“Huh-”

“That’s why I was distracted.”

Yuta chuckled, shaking his head. He pressed a his lips against Sicheng’s for a quick kiss before continuing where he left off. His hand delved into the cotton material of Sicheng’s boxers, lifting his hips off the mattress in order to pull the clothing off, discarding it off into a random corner of the room. Yuta licked his lips as Sicheng’s cock sprung free, pink and dripping with precum.

He peppered kiss along his thighs, pleased to hear gasps and soft whimpers. The inner side and back of his thighs were sensitive. A realization that hit Yuta during one of their many movie marathons. Sicheng laid on the bed while Yuta sat further back on the mattress with his legs crossed. Popcorn and other junk foods sat between them. The younger of the two was immersed in the movie, but Yuta couldn’t help but notice the way the small borrowed soccer shorts had ridden up, cupping the underside of his ass. The thought of running his hand along the pale thigh replayed over and over in his head until his hand acted on it. An action Yuta didn’t realize he made until a whimper left the confines of Sicheng’s mouth. The boy had turned around quickly, cheeks adorned with in a rose pink. The sight was sinful, a memory that was embedded in Yuta’s brain. One of his favorite images of Sicheng that he often pictured late at night or in the shower.

Yuta smirked up at Sicheng and licked his lips as he eyed his pink cock. He pressed a soft kiss on the tip before licking a stripe down the length to his his perineum, making sure to circle his rim. “Spread your legs. I know that shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Once Sicheng complied with his request, he wasted no time raising his hand to toy with his cock. He thumbed the tip, rubbing the foreskin up and down. The noises that come fell from the youngers mouth were sinful. A staccato of low moans that Yuta had previously only dreamt of and now he’d hear them for days to come.

He wrapped his hand around Sicheng’s cock, leaning back as he observed the way the blonde’s chest moved up and down, the slight sheen of sweat that caused his bangs to stick to his forehead, the way his mouth, bruised and red, hung open.

 _Gorgeous_.

Absolutely _gorgeous_.

A baquet that was just for him.

Yuta leaned back down and took the mushroom shaped head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the foreskin before letting it go with a pop, moving lower to mouth along the length. He took a testicle into his mouth and sucked, relishing in the broken whine that left Sicheng’s mouth as his hips involuntarily thrust up, seeking more.

“Hhng - _haah_ , Yuta, please.” Sicheng sat up, tangling his fingers in Yuta’s hair as he urged the elder continue. His eyes were glossed over and his hair stood up in odd places.

Yuta moved away and removed his jeans and underwear before laying down and pulling Sicheng to straddle his lap. “Turn around. Be a good boy for me and let me prep you.” He pressed a kiss against Sicheng’s knuckles. “My _sweet_ , _sweet_ baby boy.” Yuta ran his hands along the back of Sicheng’s thighs until he reached his ass, reveling in the way his large hands were able to grope the globes perfectly. He rubbed and kneaded the soft flesh, latching his teeth onto the left cheek and biting. His admired the imprint and the way it almost looked like a heart.

A choked groan left Yuta’s mouth. He hadn’t realized Sicheng was eyeing his own cock till a hot mouth sank onto his thick pulsating cock. He let out a hiss when the younger hollowed his cheeks and took all of the length into his mouth before moving up and to suck on tip only to repeat the motion. “F-Fuck, _Sicheng_. Don’t stop, my pretty little angel.”

The pet name spurred Sicheng on as he took Yuta’s testicles into his hand and fondled the balls. Moans and whimpers were muffled as Yuta thrust his hips in a shallow motion, not wanting to choke Sicheng.

Yuta spread Sicheng’s cheeks. He bit and sucked at the rim, shoving his tongue inside his entrance once he was loose enough. He continued to tongue fuck Sicheng till he felt wetness on his pelvis, an indication that the blonde was overwhelmed by pleasure. Yuta decided he teased the male enough and reached over to grab the lotion from the nightstand. He wasn’t sure if Sicheng had lube, but he sure wasn’t about to stop what they were doing just to grab some from his room. Yuta circled the puffy opening with a lotion covered finger, slowly easing the digit inside. He took his time working Sicheng open till he was thrusting three fingers into his hole.

Sicheng at the point had stopped sucking Yuta’s cock, hands gripping the elder’s toned thighs for some stability. Wanton moans made there way out of his mouth as he pushed his back to meet Yuta’s thrusts. “Yuta - _nhnng_ \- ahh… please. I _need_ you.”

Yuta is careful when he moves Sicheng to lay on his back, watching with dark eyes as the younger spreads his legs impossibly wide, beckoning Yuta to fuck him. He lathers his heavy cock on lotion and pressed a kiss to Sicheng’s ankle before leaning forward and bring their mouths together for a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

Sicheng let out a low whine when Yuta rubbed the tip of his member against the rim before pushing just the head inside. He repeated the action a few times till desperate pleas fell from Sicheng’s lips. His mouth fell slack as Yuta pushed inside. Sicheng gripped Yuta’s forearms, digging blunt nails into the skin.

Yuta pushed in and out at a slow and steady pace, observing the way the apples of his cheeks were flushed, eyes closed in bliss. “You’re so beautiful. _So, so_ beautiful.” Yuta moved closer, mouthing at his ear as he whispered how pretty Sicheng was, how good he was being.

His hips sped up, pushing harder against Sicheng’s thighs till the sound of skin slapping resounds throughout the bedroom. Yuta hooked his knees over his shoulders, pushing them till the blonde was bent in half, allowing him to go deeper. The younger wailed at how deep he could feel the elder.

Yuta swatted Sicheng’s hand away when he spotted the blonde reaching to grip his cock. “I want you to come untouched. You can do that, can’t you? _For me_? Be a good boy…”

“Y-yes - hahh. I want to be g-good for you.”

“Do you think you can ride me, baby boy? Bet you would look pretty moving up and down my cock, don’t you think?”

“Yes, _please!_ ”

Yuta pulled out and moved into a sitting position, allowing Sicheng to sit on his lap. He watched intensely as the blonde slowly slid down his cock, groaning at the sight of his hole swallowing his cock. He let Sicheng set the pace, allowed him to move up and down his own, occasionally thrusting up just to see the younger fall apart.

Sicheng grew needier and whinier as he continued bouncing on Yuta’s lap. The slight tremor in his thighs indicated he was close. Yuta grabbed his hips and slammed him down, holding him there as he braced his feet on the bed, deciding to speed things up. He wanted to see Sicheng come undone.

Sicheng began to babble incoherent words, eyes shut tight as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Yuta kept mercilessly hitting his prostate, quickly bringing him to edge. His body thrashed, thighs shaking as he came.

Yuta continued to push into him, thrust sloppy as he chased his own orgasm. Sicheng whimpered from the overstimulation as he clenched and unclenched around Yuta, aiding him in coming. “Fuck, Sicheng!” Yuta kept his arms wrapped around the blonde, allowing the two to catch their breath.

Sicheng rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“Sicheng? Are you falling asleep? We need to clean up before you sleep?”

Sicheng’s response was muffled by Yuta, but it sounded like he said he was sleepy.

“Did I fuck you into being tired?” Yuta couldn’t hide the smugness in his voice, a chuckle leaving his mouth at Sicheng’s response.

“Idiot…” The words were low and tired, Sicheng on the verge of falling asleep.

“Your idiot.”

“My idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that this turned out smuttier than I thought it would.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry this took so long to upload. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Just So You Know (AllWin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble that I felt the urge to write. It's sort of inspired by the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. I was recently on an oldies kick and that I thought the song would make a good plot. I may finish this and turn it into a full story. I'm not entirely sure.
> 
> Also, I thought I'd upload this while I work on the rest of the requests. Just something new for the time being.

Sicheng’s eyes traced the tall figure on the court. Watching as he dribbled the basketball, maneuvering around players in a silent tango. Sicheng didn’t care much for sports, much less basketball, but the male could be doing the most monotonous thing in the world and he would have his utmost attention.

“WOOO~!!” Jaehyun’s shout of encouragement snapped him out of his reverie.

Sicheng ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. It wasn’t right that he was sitting next to his best friend while admiring what rightfully belonged to Jaehyun. The shame burned low in his stomach, a reminder of what he shouldn’t want and couldn’t have.

Unfortunately, Sicheng had a habit of wanting what he couldn’t have, of wanting what Jaehyun had.

He first felt the feeling in grade first when Jaehyun had more crayons. A rainbow in a box that only served to remind him that the pastor was always greener on the other side, especially if the other side had a bigger trust fund. In retaliation, he dug a hole during recess and buried the box under a tree. The next time he felt it in middle school after a beautiful boy sat next to him in algebra. The blooming friendship between them quickly rotting when Jaehyun was introduced. Rumors were always a quick way of ruining a person’s reputation, but no one told him of the wreckage a few white lies would cause. How the person’s confidence would cease to exist, a flame that no longer burned, leaving behind charred trust issue.

Sometimes it takes a couple of mishaps to learn from your mistakes.

The brunette turned to look at him, a large grin on his face. “Thanks for coming with me, Sicheng. I know this isn’t your sort of thing.”

_Of course, I’d do anything for you._

It would have been a lie if Sicheng had said that. The words would have needed to claw their way out of his mouth, scarring the inside, a worthy punishment for his predicament. So, he chose to nod his head, his lips forming a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a different note, can you guess who the unnamed characters are?


	8. Champagne Clouds (Dowin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I was contemplating writing a short drabble. I guess this sort of counts.
> 
> I discovered the song Champagne Clouds by Malia Civetz a few days ago and I've been listening to it quite a bit. This is very loosely based on it.
> 
> Also, I have yet to upload anything Dowin related, but a full story is coming up sometime this month. Hopefully sooner than later. A little spoiler for what pairing and request is next.

Sicheng let a shy grin grace his face, mouth opening to the sound of giggles. He broke away from the crowd with the excuse he needed another drink. The Dom Perignon that filled his wine glass a bit ago was almost gone.

He bit his lip as he looked over the multitude of people that filled Johnny’s penthouse, eyes searching for the only reason he bothered going out tonight. Parties were never something he would find himself attending unless his company required it or the situation warranted it.

“He’s somewhere around here. I saw him just a few minutes ago.”

Sicheng spun on his heel quickly. Jaehyun stood behind him with a teasing and knowing smirk. He swirled what was left of his champagne as a form of distraction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m here because of Johnny.”

Jaehyun raised his brows, looking off to the side as a laugh made its way out of his mouth. He held his hands up as he spoke. “Sure. Sure. Hey, I’m not judging.”

“I don’t have time for this. I need another drink.”

“He was on the balcony the last I him!”

Sicheng walked away faster when people turned to look at them. He cursed the brunette in the back of his head for drawing attention. His body stopped, pausing a few feet from where the balcony was. The glass doors did nothing to hide the shape of two bodies, a little too close to be seen as platonic.

Sicheng pouted as he stared far longer than he should have. The tall male on the balcony looked through the clear doors. The heavy gaze directed at him went undetected.

Sicheng smiled and waved stupidly.

Another drink was definitely needed, no question about it as his legs dragged him to the bar for more Dom Perignon.

A couple drinks later and Sicheng found himself leaning on the railing of the very same balcony he stared at earlier.

“Are you drunk?”

A hiccup broke from Sicheng’s mouth as he turned his head to look at who joined him. A dusty rose flourished on his cheeks from a mix of the alcohol in his system and the embarrassment he was filled with. “If I s-say yes will you t-take care of me?” The following hiccups that occurred were followed by soft giggles, the alcohol allowing him to let loose.

Doyoung chuckled and shook his head as he watched Sicheng hold to the railing. The moonlight illuminated his flushed cheeks and red lips glistening from the amount of times he licked his lips. “I’d take care of you regardless.”

Sicheng beamed as a dopey smile overtook his face. His hands moved to wrap around Doyoung’s waist, pulling him closer. He slouched and buried his head under the older’s chin. “Really?” The words were small and hushed as he spoke them.

Doyoung kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of peppermint left behind from shampoo. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Sicheng looked up at him from under his lashes. He removed his arms from around Doyoung’s waist to place them on his shoulders. “Sway with me.”

Doyoung smiled loosely wrapping his hands around Sicheng’s waist. “Of course.”

Sicheng was definitely on cloud nine, a champagne filled cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to note that this isn't really edited. So, if there are mistakes, which there more than likely are, I apologize. I just wanted to get this up.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
